La travesura de un gato
by Rin Tao
Summary: Un accidente en el experimento de Verde te ha dejado convertida en gato algo terrible ¿no? Para Paz ds xzb


**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

Este pequeño fic es para** paz ds xzb **

**Aclaraciones:** Los arcobaleno tienen su apariencia adulta

(TA)-Tu apellido

(TN)-Tu nombre

(CC)-Tu color de cabello

(CO)-Tu color de ojos

**La Travesura de un gato **

Todo parecia normal en la mansion Vongola todo exepto que en el laboratorio de Verde, Si Verde habia logrado que el joven Decimo le construyera un laboratorio y ahora mismo en ese lugar te encontrabas tu un poco confundida frente al cientifico loco cubierta por un gran monton de humo negro provocando que tosieras y cerraras tus ojos para que el humo no te entrara cuando abriste los ojos viste a Verde frente a ti con una mueca de ligera sorpresa

-Vaya al parecer no resulto-dijo observandote

-¿Nya Nya?(¿como?)-preguntaste y abriste levemente los ojos al escuchar tu voz

-Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya!( Que es esto,no puedo decir nada mas que Nya!)-dijiste o mejor dicho maullaste alterada te giraste a ver a Verde solo para notar que se veia mucho mas alto

-(TA) no debe alterarse pero dee saber que ahora es un gato-dijo Verde de lo mas tranquilo

-¿NYAAA?(¿QUEE?)-Preguntaste y Verde te explico que el experimento por el que fuiste habia salido mal y en vezde darte las habilidades de un felino te habias transformado en uno alzaste una de tus manos para señalarlo y decirle que no bromeara pero cuando la pusiste frente de ti notaste que ya no era una mano si no una "pata" del color (CC) yte quedaste estatica unos segundos para depues maullarle a Verde molesta como reclamo pero el solo te contesto un burlon "No hablo idioma felino (TA)", eso te molesto y en ese momento supiste como sacar las garras y amenazaste a Verde el cualparecia de cierto modo divertido, al final Verde te dijo que era temporal y que solo debias esperar a que el efecto pasara despues de decirte eso sin que tu pudieras hacer nada te saco del laboratorio y cerro la puerta, -Voy a matarlo en cuando esto termine-pensaste y comenzaste a caminar gruñendo algo molesta mientras caminabas te encontraste con todo el mundo que parecian estar en una reunion entraste a aquella sala para oir pero por muy deprmente que fuera aun no sabias como controlar tu "cola de gata" y esta choco con unos libros apilados alli tirandolos haciendo que todos voltearan y te vieran enterrada entre los libros el que fue a ayudarte fue el joven Decimo

-Nya(gracias)-dijiste agradeciendo sacarte de alli el te acaricio y tu ¡ronroneaste! lo miraste con tus ojos (CO), para luego brincar de los brazos del pelicastaño y salir corriendo de allí en direccion a tu cuarto pero jamas pensaste que por ir tan rapido

-Nya!(AAHH!)-te quehaste al sentir dolor en tu pata delantera derecha volteaste a ver la causa de tu dolor y te encontraste con que habias sido pisada por nada mas y nada menos que el guardian de la nube, él te miro fijamente mientar tu inconcientemente llevabas tu pata a tu boca para lamerla levemente y tratar de disminuir el dolor pero sin pevio aviso sentiste que te cargaban y viste al pelinegro llevarte en brazos lo que te hizo sonrojar levemente pues a ti te gustaba aquel chico, él te llevo a su habitacion y con extremo cuidado te limpio la pata herida para luego curarla el estaba sentado en el suelo contigo en brazos el chico te lebanto a la altura de su ara observandote tus ojos (CO) se quedaron mirando los suyos fijamente y entonces al estar tan cerca de aquel chico te nacio un deseo que te parecia algo loco

-¿Y si lo beso?-te preguntaste -no se dara cuenta de que soy yo despues de todo en estos momentos soy un gato-dijiste en tu mente y en un impulso sin pensarlo mas pusiste tu boca o mejor dicho tu hocico sobre sus labios logrando así robarle un beso pudiste notar su sorpresa pues te separo y entonces notaste algo la nube estaba ligeramente pero muy ligeramente sonrojada, lo que hiciste despues fue simplemente para encubrir tu pequeña "travesura" lamiste la mano del chico mientras este te bajaba, te quedaste con el unos momentos mas antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad y entraste a tu habitacion por la ventana que gracias a los dioses habias dejado abierta en cuanto tocaste el suelo de tu cuarto un humo negro te rodeo devolviendote tu forma original, al dia siguiente saliste de tu habitacion y fuiste al jardin por algunas flores para poner en el despacho del decimo despues de tomarlas te levantaste y te dispusiste a volver a la mansion pero alguien te jalo impidiendote entrar y tirando las flores que habias cortado y en un movimiento rapido el desconocido te puso contra la pared de la mansion

-¿Pero que...-preguntaste y miraste a tu agresor sorprendiendote al ver a Hibari Kyoya frente a ti acorralandote

-Hervibora lo que hiciste fue cobarde-dijo y tu lo miraste confundida

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntaste aun confundida

-Si vas a robarle a alguien almenos deberias dar la cara herbivora-dijo y tu confucion crecio

-r..robar..-dijiste en tono confundido pero el no dijo nada en cambio te jalo y te beso apasionadamente y tu torpemente lo correspondiste sorprendida

-H..Hi..ba..ri?-preguntaste cuando se separaron

-No tienes que convertirte en gato para obtener esto, Herbivora-dijo con una leve mueca que podias jurar que era burlona

-Tu como.. lo -no terminaste de hablar pues el te volvio a callar con un beso haciendote dar un pequeño salto e intentaste alejarte no por que te disgustara el beso si no por que sentias que tus piernas comenzaban a flaquear el chico de ojos azul metalico se separo de ti

-Ven a mi habitacion en cuanto acabes herbivora -dijo mientras se acercaba a tu oido

-Te tengo una sorpresa -dijo para luego morder levemente tu oido provocandote un fuerte sonrrojo e irse de allí dejandote tan roja como un tomate.


End file.
